yuyuhakushofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Teru Kagami
Welcome! Hi Teru Kagami -- we are excited to have Yu Yu Hakusho Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Yu Yu Hakusho Fanon Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hey Can you please make a copy of the character info box on my talk page, I've tried pulling it from your character page, but it has yet to work. Thanks, Echo Uchiha 19:57, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Also, can you please tell me how to create aproperty template, or create one for me? I'm seeking to create a gray Twilight template. Echo Uchiha 20:01, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Good God, I understand your recruiting members but there is no need to make so many bureaucrats and admins. Those titles should only go to the most senior members who have earned the title through dedication and hard work. I suggest you make these promotions with caution, because if an associate speaks to me the wrong way because they believe we're equal due to having the same title, there will be trouble. The problem with NF was that we had an overrun of admins who obtained their titles through friendship. Just warning you, -Head of Story Operations and Discipline, Echo Uchiha Hey Teru it's Nagi FIGHT ME!!--Dusk-sama 00:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) yo, can i be an admin, I'm a few episodes waya from ending the series, I have my own wiki DBZ fanon, its DragonBallExtreme.Wikia,com, and I'm an ative user on DBF, as well as semi active on Ultimate dbz, as well as semi active admin on the disbanned http://heisenblokz.wikia.com